Robotic processes may be created and implemented by robots to perform one or more tasks. For example, one robotic process may be implemented by a manufacturing robot to perform one or more steps of an assembly line process. Another robot process may be implemented by an autonomous or semi-autonomous robot to perform a variety of tasks within an environment in response to various triggers. Robotic processes may include one or more logical paths that may be traversed (or “followed”) by a robot depending on various circumstances. For example, a first logical path of a robot process may be followed by a robot if a first condition is met, and a second logical path of the robot process may be followed by the robot if a second condition is met. Robotic processes may be implemented by a robot when one or more processors associated with the robot execute underlying software (e.g., instruction sets) associated with the robotic process. However, existing debugging techniques may be unsuitable for users who wish to debug robotic processes at a relatively high level.